Cuestion de entendernos?
by Ayumi22
Summary: Este fic trata de la familia Aburame y de como las hermanas de Shino se enemoraron de Nuroto y sasuke o mejor dicho ellos se enamoraron de la hermanas de Shino..... esperamos q les guste y dejen muchos revis pliz.


Cuestion de entenderse? 

Prologo

Aclaraciones: por el simple hecho de que nos a parecido oportuno hemos decidido q los Abu_rame , entre los que se encuentra shino, no sean habitantes de konoha._

Por otra parte este es un pequeño prologo, pero para los siguientes capitulos procuraremos que sean mas largos.

Disclamer: estos personajes no son nuestros son de Kishimoto-sama

En una tranquila villa llamada konoha, se encuentraba sasuke, que para dibujar el paisaje se dirigia a un rio para poder hacerlo tranquilo, sin molestias de los chicos gritando por que no quieren entrenar.

Sasuke por fin se encontraba en la rama del arbol que mas oportuno le parecio para plasmar su obr, cuando una vision que no creia fuera real le sorrendio, ahi en el lago que estaba a sus pies se encontraba una chica bañandose, y devido al calor sofocante de esa epoca y a una mente pervertida una pequeña hemorragia nasal se hizo presente ante la vista ofrecida por la chica .

El hermoso cuerpo de la desconocida bañandose y de lo distraido que estaba en ese que hacer cayo al agua haciendo q la chica se asustara. En apenas unos segundos, pudo comprobar que todo lo planeaso en ese dia, le salio mal, Primero se fue asta alli para poder dibujar, cosa que ahora no podria hacer devido al estado de su cuaderno, y segundo, el pensar que podria pasar un rato agradable ovserbando a la joven tambien salio mal.

Ella al ver a sasuke ahí viendola salio del agua y se poniendose su ropa se encamino hacia donde se encontraba sasuke, dandole un buen golpe en el estomagomientras vociferaba algunos insultos, de los que el mas suave era erosenin, pero Sasuke tansolo la ignoraba mientras la miraba los ojos, para terminar diciendole que tenia un cuerpo escultural el cual acompañaba con una fuerza sorprendente. Y asi ante la atonita mujer el se fue a la villa para reunirse con su equipo, ya que kakashi sensei les iba a presentar a su nuevas compañeras de equipo.

Sasuke llego a donde fueran citados sus compañeros y el , mientras que kakashi sensei no llegaba con sus nuevas compañeras, asi que el, al tener su cuaderno algo mas decente que hace un rato intento ponerse dibujar mientras esperaban por la llegada su sensei. Decidio que esta vez dibujaria a sus comañeros, pues el espectaculo que estaban dando era digno de

ser retratado.

Asi en medio de esas acciones llego Kakashi con los nuevos compañeros, 2 chicas y un chico. LA primera de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que combinaban perfectamente con su piel balnca como la nieve, la otra de aspecto bien distinto, pues tanto su cabello como ojos eran negros como el ebano, cosa que combinaba perfectamente con su morena piel. Por ultimo el joven que era una agradable mezcla de los rasgos de sus acompañantes, ojos oscuro que eran levemente tapados por unos mechones de pelo color cafe, en suave contraste de su blanca piel.

Sasuke se soprensio mucho al ver a la palida joven, era la misma que en momentos anteriores el habia podido ver en el lago, un escalofrio le recorrio por completo la espalda, no supo descifrar si fue por miedo o por algun motivo, cierto era que tembien temi como podria reaccionar la chica en caso de que lo hubiera reconnocido.

Naruto se quedo fijo mirando a la chica, mas parecia haber entrado en estado de shock incapaz de reaccionar. Esos ojos lo cautivaron desde que oso posar su vista en ellos. Penso mil y una incoherencias sobre su dueña, pero enseguida fueron desechadas al percatarse de un hombre que dirigia estraños movimientos hacia ellos.

-Ocurre algo Sensei?- pregunto aun bajo el efecto de ese encuentro.

-Nada, solo que parece que os hubieras convertido en estatuas- se mofo- no creo ni que respirarais.

-Hum- fue toda la respuesta que optuvo por partel Uchiha, que sabiendose ridiculo por su ensimismamiento intetno no dar in portancia al comentario.

-Bien, ahora que gozo de su adbirable atencion- dijo sarcastico- les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros. Ellos son Shino, Aiora, Ayumi ellos son del clan Aburame –dijo algo mas serio. 


End file.
